dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt (PGV)
Matt is a personage of the series PGV Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball DSD. Appearance He has blue hair like his shirt and eyes, wearing gloves and carrying the same color blue pants and blue shoes with gold. Personality It is strong and friendly, he always likes to help people and the elderly and children. Biography Matt a half-Human, half-Saiyan is a 15 years old boy reincarnation of Vegeta, the second child of Gohan and Videl. Matt revives all his past... and even before... The first scene he has in mind is from his previous life: Vegeta..., Vegeta at a cemetery in the night under the rain, crying, and then suddenly Vegeta suicides by perforing his own heart and throwing himself off a cliff in the sea... Then a light tunnel and other cloudy souls around him, about to enter the Hell's purification machine, but Vegeta's soul was abjuring this kind of unfair destiny, where he would have lost all his memories, and once it was his turn we managed to separate a part of his spirit, which was bleeding for the desire to fight Kakarot again... A new light, a new dawn, Videl, Gohan, smiling... Vegeta was just reborn,... as Matt. So now Matt figured out that he was the main part of Vegeta's spirit who has been reincarnated. Matt: "I felt that something was missing in me till the moment I was born... But I tought it was something else... another soul, not a part of my soul...". Another flash, 6 years later. Gohan, Videl, Pan and Chibi Matt are gone to a party in Bulma's Capsule Corporation... Here Matt met Bulla for the first time. Bulla was really nice with him, until Matt pointed a photo a Vegeta, asking: "Who is this man?". A tear appeared on Bulla's face, but she assumed a more angry expression: "He deceived us, he quit without explanation, just because of Kakarot, is that a father, damned both of them." Gohan intervened: "Com'on, Bulla, also Goku left our family, you cannot be so much angry..." Bulla: "Shut up! Vegeta thought always and only a way to reach Goku, he did never really care about our family..." Bulma: "Bulla, Vegeta has changed in time, I can tell you for sure, he sacrificed for our family making himself explode against Majin Buu, then, when you have been born he truty loved you and has always been careful with you." Bulla: "But why he suicide then and abandoned us that way..." - said Bulla while crying... Trunks (who has came in the room hearing the voices): "Sister, when Goku left all of us that way he became sick, depression fall over him and there was no way to bring him out of it. He was becoming paranoic, and knowing that once dead he would have died forever as Vegeta since because of his actions he was destinied to be reincarnated..." Gohan: "He wanted to fight again with my father, when he figured out that Goku would have never come back, at least during his lifetime, he decided to face his last enemy: death." Bulla was crying and Matt felt really bad for her... he would have liked to make her feel better, but didn't know how. So he approached her and stroke her held... Bulla, with wet eyes, looked at him and smiles: "Oh, kid, don't be sad for me...", said that Bulla embraced Matt. Another flash, Matt at his 15th birthday, the party takes place at his Capsule Corporation, everything is wonderful, gifts, smiling people, Bulla looks at Matt in a weird way... Matt is confused... at the end when Matt and Bulla were alone, Matt asked her if she wants to be his girlfriends. Bulla, a bit surprised didn't know what to say, then looked Matt in his eyes and said: "Yes... I want". For a moment Matt returns back to reality: "I tought that Bulla was what I always missed,... but now I figured out that it was Vegeta... me... the missing part of my own soul..." Another flash: Matt and Bulla have been gone out together, everything seemed magic, Matt and Bulla were laughing together at Matt's gags... but suddenly failed on the ground, clasping her own throat and couching... Matt was shocked while Bulla lost consciousness... Matt brought her immediately at the capsule corporation... Bulma tried immediately to see what occured to her, when her chest exploded and Bulla died. Out of the blood a small being came out provoking frightening shrieks... Matt's fury exploded, he turned Super Saiyan 3 and killed the being who was about to attack Bulma. Matt returned normal and weeping convulsively asked Bulma what happened. Bulma, shocked for the lost of the daughter, then understood: "Baby..." Matt: "What...?!?!" Bulma: "When Baby came on Earth about 35 years ago he left an egg in every person to get a complete control. Bulla was the strongest woman on Earth on that time, the only possible explanation is that Baby left in her a different egg, which growth in the past years to give the birth to a new Tuffle..." Matt: "Aaaargh! Why her... why her!?!?! She made me feel complete!!! Why!!!!!!!!" Bulma: "We cannot even use anymore Dragon Balls, both Earth and Namekian DragonBalls are now useless". Matt got a serious: "I'll make all this never happen! The Time Capsule!!!!" Said what Matt run into Bulma's laboratory while Bulma tried to stop him shouting: "It is useless, you can't change events that already happened!!!" But Matt, crying, did not even hear her, or did not want to. He entered Bulma's Time Machine, but he did not know how to propwrly use it and set a wrong date, 666 years in the future... Bulma: "There's no way to change the past, he could only create a parallel dimension where things are gone differentl... Oh... before Vegeta... and now also my daughter has been taken... is that a divine punishment for having used Dragonballs in an improper way?... Bulma's Time Capsule appears from the sky leaving everybody astonished. When it lands a young 16 boy comes out of it. He looks around and notice Vegeta. Gohan exclaims: "Matt!?!!?". Vegeta stares at him too and is not able to understand what is going on until Matt says: "You,... I've been looking for you my whole life... Now I have all the answers..." Matt now understood his origins... and figured out that he has come in a wrong era... Zeel: "Muhahahahaha, another Saiyan, I'll enjoy to kill you too in the name of the Tuffle ancestry!" Matt: "Tuffle... Wroooaaargh! Why do you have to be my condemnation in all my lifes!!!!! AAAAAARGH!" Matt's aura growth exponentially, and he turned Super Saiyan 4. Matt attacked Zeel furiously using all his power. Vegeta on the ground remains astonished: "His power is amazing, if me and him would be a single being I think I would be able to..." Soon Zeel's superiority to Matt is demonstrated, Matt turns normal and Zeel is about to kill him... Suddenly Vegeta exclaims, stopping Zeel: "Tuffle-fool, look at this!" - and Vegeta launches the Bluuz wave and turns into an Great Ape. Zeel, disguated by the Great Ape presence perfores and kills Matt. But Matt's soul directs itself towards Vegeta, who is now an Golden Great Ape, the sudden power-up makes the Great Ape turn Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta takes again control and Vegeta seizes the ultimate Super Saiyan 5 transformation! After Gogeta Super Saiyan 5 defeat Zeel, and Goku then launches a Kamehameha that kills Kutiengo, Saber and Lord Nutti them, and the peace is finally returned on the Earth! Finally the threat has been blanketed! Goku calls Shenron and expresses his last two desires. At first asks the Dragon to restore the planet by bringing back to life all those who died in these last fights, then to let return in heaven also Vegeta. Suddenly Vegeta falls on the ground and turns into Matt. Matt "Now I truly know who I am and I'm complete..." Shenron: "You still have one desire, ask me what you want..." Goku: "I have nothing to ask..." Matt: "I do: Shenron, bring back to life Bulla in her era, she died 666 years ago!!!". Shenron: "There's nothing easier..." Shenron leaves the scene and the Dragonballs are scattered around the planet. Matt takes Bulma's Time Capsule and returns to his era. Matt: "Bye, Kakarot, we will meet again in our next lifes..." Goku: "Good luck Vegeta." Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Techniques *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Teleportation *Big Bang Attack *Spirit Bomb *Dragon Fist *Final Flash *Interior Power *Electric Attack *Dragon Force *Flight *Fusion *Destructo Disc *Ki *Super Kamehameha *Super Galick Gun *Light Attack Battles *Matt vs Xicor *Alfa vs Matt (Training) *Matt vs Trunks (Training) *Goku vs Matt (Training and Fight) *Matt vs Evil Goku *Matt vs Evil Vegeta Ki *Child: 10.000 *Child SSJ: 2.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Child SSJ2: 3.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Child SSJ3: 4.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Child SSJ4: 5.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Adult: 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Adult SSJ: 2.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Adult SSJ2: 3.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Adult SSJ3: 4.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 *Adult SSJ4: 6.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 Place in the series *Main *Secondary (In episodes) Category:PGV2 Category:Matt Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Characters with ki Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids